


0.5  车继续开

by emty



Series: 燃晚 [1]
Category: 0.5
Genre: M/M, 燃晚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emty/pseuds/emty
Relationships: 爱人
Series: 燃晚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615222
Kudos: 54





	0.5  车继续开

“师尊……这才刚刚开始呢……”  
“什，什么？”

墨燃那根东西还插在楚晚宁里面，就着这个姿势把楚晚宁从地上抱了起来，抚摸着他因为躺在地上承欢而变得冰凉的脊背。感受到楚晚宁因为他突然站起来而缩紧的后穴，墨燃邪气的笑了，托着楚晚宁圆润的臀部，墨燃说:“师尊，抱紧我。”

楚晚宁手脚并用抱着墨燃，后穴被侵入得更深，他还来不及适应，墨燃就大跨步走出藏书阁，粗大而灼热的性器随着他的走动而不断在敏感的后穴进出，楚晚宁好不容易找回的一点神识又被打碎，他只能急促又无助的在墨燃的肩头喘息着。

走到的藏书阁门口的时候，墨燃却停了下来，他低头亲了亲楚晚宁的侧脸，然后说：“师尊，外面有众多的守卫……你这幅淫荡的样子……呵，怕是要给人看光了。”

“天下第一宗师，北斗仙尊，晚夜玉衡，被我操成这幅样子。”

楚晚宁闻言身体剧烈的颤抖起来，他的眼神惊愕而害怕：“不……墨燃，不要……”

“哪里由得你不要不要的，你现在是本座的楚妃！”

刺激，狂喜，情欲，在墨燃心里交织，释放出更凶猛的欲兽。

他根本不给楚晚宁留余地，不由分说的推开那扇门走了出去，那扇门扉推开的一刹那，楚晚宁觉得自己最后剩的一点傲骨，也被这个男人摧毁殆尽。

“不要——!”

墨燃终究是走了出去，楚晚宁浑身的肌肉都因恐惧而紧绷，后穴紧得不像话，墨燃向上一顶，楚晚宁就泄了出来，他的脸埋在墨燃的颈窝，浑身发着抖，墨燃感觉到自己的颈窝湿润了。

“楚晚宁，你给我抬头。”

他没有反应。墨燃直接那人抵在墙上，捏着他的下颚，逼迫他抬头，楚晚宁却紧紧闭着眼，不愿睁眼去看，嘴唇都被他咬出了血。

“楚晚宁，松口，睁眼。”

墨燃愤怒的开口，楚晚宁仍是没有反应，只是眼泪不停的流，墨燃忽略心头那丝心疼，欺身吻了上去，熟练的撬开那人的唇齿，痴迷的热吻起来。

“操！楚晚宁你竟敢咬我！”

墨燃舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口，看着楚晚宁苍白的脸，他仍是不愿睁眼。墨燃气急反笑：“你再不睁眼，我就去杀了薛蒙。”

那人漆黑的羽睫轻颤了一下，缓缓睁开了眼。

只一眼，墨燃就疯了。素来清冷孤高的凤眸，溢满了清泪，他睁眼时有一滴泪无助的滑落，北斗仙尊少有这样柔弱的时候，墨燃早已失去理智，他把楚晚宁按在墙上，又去亲吻他的嘴唇，下身疯狂的耸动，舔吻着他的泪痕，喘息着说:

“宝贝……我骗你的……我怎么舍得……你这幅样子只有我能看……”

“你……呜……混账……”

“混账？”墨燃楚晚宁薄红的眼角，“师尊不喜欢吗？”

他又顶了他，性器进得更深。

“师尊方才可是直接泄了呢，被人看见就让你这么兴奋吗？师尊真的好淫荡啊，下面吮得弟子这么紧……”

楚晚宁被他干得失神，嘴巴张开着，被墨燃吻得通红，水光湿润，勾得墨燃又忍不住去亲他。原先墨燃射在他里面的东西，在墨燃抽插的过程中流了出来，墨燃松开他的唇，挑眉道:“师尊，咬紧些，含住本座的东西，不然滴到了地上，打扫的宫人也会知道你被我干了，就在这里，然后他们就会议论，楚宗师真淫荡啊……”

“闭嘴！”

楚晚宁恼羞成怒，下身却不由自主的缩紧了。墨燃大悦，抱着他一边走一边干。

楚晚宁还以为墨燃要带他到床榻上去继续折磨他，被操干得失去了理智的时候，却被墨燃放到了温泉里。

温热的水包裹着他，水雾迷蒙，墨燃邪气的脸也有些看不真切，楚晚宁恍惚间生出了一种错觉，好像他们过往的怨恨，纠缠，都在水雾中变得模糊。

“墨燃……”他呢喃着。

“楚晚宁你真想我操死你是不是？！”楚晚宁的一举一动对墨燃来说都是极致的诱惑，原本他已经把自己的东西拔出来了，想着放过楚晚宁一会，结果呢？楚晚宁只是叫了他一声，他就又忍不住把那根东西插进那个温热紧致的地方。

楚晚宁在水里找不到攀附的地方，只好又抱住墨燃，他们在水中拥抱，亲吻，水下墨燃却凶狠的撞击着他，他后来真的受不住了，一点力气也没有，只能软绵绵的任由墨燃处置。

“宝贝，告诉我，你今天怎么了？”

墨燃在说什么？

“师尊……乖……告诉本座……今天怎么这么主动？”

他巨大的性器还埋在里面，温柔的磨蹭着楚晚宁的那一点，温柔的亲吻他，温柔的低语，温柔的不似他。

楚晚宁喃喃细语。

“墨燃，对不起……”


End file.
